


For Winter

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is trying to figure out what's going on between Sheppard and McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Winter

Made this for Winter as she asked for some wallpapers. I couldn't decide to do SG1 or SGA so I did one with both of them. :)

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
